Vengeance
by concisus
Summary: Everyone copes differently with the loss of someone you love. Some cry, some smile, knowing they'll meet again someday. However, I take comfort in exalting revenge. The best painkiller for loss is to find the one who caused you grief, and to erase them. And now, I will take my vengeance. I will strike back at those who have hurt me. Ciel x Lizzie, Oneshot.


"Get away from him!" her shrill scream pierced the night air as she watched in horror. To think one of the people she actually trusted could do this. To think someone she had adorned with gifts so constantly would turn out to become a murder. It was as if her world had come to a standstill. The Earth didn't give a single tremor, the wind stopped blowing all at once.

"Lady Elizabeth, I think it would be best if you didn't watch," the demons cool voice sent shivers down her spine.

"N-No.." Lizzie stumbled to get up to her feet, tears mixed with blood splattered the ground around her. "Get away from him," the girl shifted her gaze up towards the unearthly creature. At least the demon hadn't lied, it was unsightly, and was most likely going to give her night terrors.

"Li..zzie," a bloodied Ciel called out to his fiancé, his face contorted with pain and peace. "Lizzie, this is my fault. You have to understand," Ciel nearly didn't finish his sentence, and began hacking up blood.

"What are you talking about? Ciel, this isn't your fault! Th-That monster! He's trying to kill you! Don't you see Ciel! Please, just tell him to stop! He listened to you before, why can't he listen to you now!" Lizzie had been sure she was being unreasonable. The words practically spewed from her mouth in frantic tones, desperately trying to find a way to save her beloved cousin. But she was at lost. It was basically impossible, the demon practically owned Ciel, despite her knowledge.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian had his back turned to Lizzie, but she could practically feel the evil oozing off him like lava from a volcano. The air around him was sufficatingly tight, causing her to gasp for air every few moments. She felt as if invisible claws grasped at her throat, and tore apart her body bit by bit. No such pain could possibly have been worse than what she was feeling at this moment. Lizzie swallowed a lump in her throat as she backed away, bracing herself for what was about to happen. She still hadn't accepted Ciel's fate, but she had to. If Ciel had wanted this, then who was she to take it away from him? Her tears continued to fall, painting the ground with splatters of darker hues. A second blood curdling scream was heard that night. As it rang out in the darkness, Lizzie felt her whole entire body freeze, and she had been sure her heart had stopped beating for those horrid minutes. Even after it had stopped, the sound continued to replay in Lizzie's mind, before it was completely registered in her mind that Ciel Phantomhive was, in fact, dead. Once the fact had registered in her mind, tears began pouring from Lizzie's eyes like never before. This was a pain she's never experienced, a sorrow so deep, she was sure the ocean could not compare. And all because Ciel Phantomhive ceased to breathe. And with that, she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Lizzie stared down at the black dress she had worn. Black seemed to be the only thing she liked recently. Nothing else could remind her more of Ciel than the black hue of his hair. She looked up at the grey cobblestone cross erected before her.

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

_May his bravery be forever remembered_

Not many people had shown up to his ceremony, and that saddened Lizzie. A sudden gust of wind caused her to look up once more, only to find an unfamiliar woman before her. The woman had hair blacker than Ciel's, and eyes the color of a tangerine. Her lean figure was roughly 6 foot, making her the tallest woman she's ever seen. The woman had been dressed extremely informally, which bothered Lizzie down to the core.

"Excuse me, miss, could I help you?" Lizzie tried to conceal the tremor in her voice, but it was deemed impossible.

"Lady Elizabeth, you have summoned me here," her voice was a smooth contralto, and was very soothing to the ear. Her voice also held that same eerily serene tone Sebastian's always seemed to have. Lizzie found herself trembling at the slight remembrance of him.

"Who.. exactly are you?" Lizzie inquired, still trembling slightly.

"I'm a demon. I have sensed your tortured soul, and I've come here to make a deal," the demon grinned coyly. Lizzie stood shell-shocked. Thoughts tumbled through her mind in a whirlwind of frantic thoughts, the discovery of demons hadn't been to new to her. She had figured they existed after seeing Sebastian's true form.

"Deal?" surprisingly, the blonde girl's voice was devoid of emotion.

"Precisely. I will grant you one wish, and in exchange, you will give me your soul. I will serve as your servant until your greatest wish is granted," the demon seemed passive, and slightly irritable. Lizzie narrowed her eyes slightly in scrutiny, as if wondering if she was telling the truth or not. Eventually, the thought occurred to Lizzie that this would be the perfect chance to get vengeance on Ciel.

"I... I'll take your deal," Lizzie said slowly, as if placing her words carefully, making sure the demon can't twist them.

"As you wish," the demon grinned with malice, then placed a clawed hand over Lizzie's neck. The girl's eyes widened, and she fought the urge to scream as a searing pain burnt into her neck. The demon then removed her hand, seeming satisfied, as Lizzie lifted her own hands to her neck, where the searing pain still lingered.

"What did you just do?" Lizzie choked out, slightly distressed by what had just happened.

"I placed a mark on you. It signifies our contract, and places you under my utmost care and protection," the demon responded nonchalantly.

"Very well then..." Lizzie trailed off, suddenly acutely aware of her decision. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I do actually. But it would be better if you just named me yourself," the demon answered.

"..alright then. From now on, you're known as Lillian Arundel. Maid to Elizabeth Midford," Lizzie's voice rang with authority.

"What would you like me to do now, m'lady?" Lillian curtsied in respect to her new mistress.

"I want you to kill Sebastian Michaelis,"


End file.
